Happy Thanksgiving Party uhh and Christmas too!
by Shadow Guardian of the Gate
Summary: Finished till July!
1. Happy Thanksgiving!

SG: I do not own the following Japanese Animes and their Characters: Yu-Gi-Oh!, Sailor Moon, Digimon, Pokemon, Saint Seiya(Knights of the Zodiac), Yu Yu Hakusho, Dragon Knights, Dragon Ball Z, Inuyasha, Rurouni Kenshin, Zoids and Cardcaptors. I also don't own my friends, AisuErufu and YoukoKuri.   
  
The onlything I own is my character and the characters that are created in my fanfictions...  
  
I'm not going to be stupid and list them all....^^  
  
Enjoy!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
ShadowGuardian: Welcome and Ohayou to my palace!  
  
AisuErufu: *from the back* Hey! Did they bring Pumpkin Bread?  
  
ShadowGuardian: *yells back* Yeah!  
  
AisuErufu: YEAH!  
  
ShadowGuardian: As I was saying, It's November 27 and you know that means...do you?  
  
Shippo: *on a rope swinging by* It's Thanksgiving!  
  
ShadowGuardian:*giggles*That's right, Shippo...It's Thanksgiving...the day that we give thanks for everything....  
  
Joey, Goku and Ruma: And Stuff our faces full of FOOD!!!!!!!   
  
ShadowGuardian: Yeah....that's right.....so, I've decided to throw a party for all the animes that I've done Fanfictions on including my characters to the feast.....even though, I decided to invite the Bronze Knights from Saint Seiya.....and my 2 friends AisuErufu and YoukoKuri....^^  
  
Ryan: Umm...Shadow...do you know where my Stuffing is?  
  
ShadowGuardian: Dunno...umm...dunno, I'll help....*shadow and ryan look around*  
  
**Munch...munch**  
  
Ryan: what was that?  
  
ShadowGuardian: Dunno...*opens closet to find Seiya and YoukoKuri eating the stuffing* SEIYA! YOUKOKURI!  
  
YoukoKuri: Uh  
  
Seiya: oh....  
  
Ryan: Bakas.....*takes the bowl and walks off*  
  
ShadowGuardian:*sigh* Can't you guys wait till everything is ready?  
  
YoukoKuri and Seiya: No....  
  
ShadowGuardian: If I give you guys 1 bowl of icecream.....will you not eat till the feast?  
  
YoukoKuri and Seiya: ummmmm...okay!  
  
ShadowGuardian: *Sigh and 2 bowls of Icecream appear infront of YoukoKuri and Seiya*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Living Room  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Shippo, Mokuba, Jordan, Tommy, R.J. and Chandy: *sings* Silent Night...Silent Night...Silent Night...Silent Night.....  
  
Rune: Why are they repeating Silent Night over and over again?  
  
Shun: Dunno...it's not Christmas yet...it's Thanksgiving......why are you guys repeating Silent Night?  
  
Shippo: It's not "Silent Night" It's Silent Knight, because of Ikki....*pointing to Shun's older brother, whose sleeping silently*  
  
Kaiyuma:*giggles solfly* true...he is a "Silent" Knight....  
  
Rune: Don't you guys know a funny Thanksgiving song?  
  
Tommy: Yeah....  
  
Shippo, Mokuba, Jordan, Tommy, R.J. and Chandy: Turkey Day....Turkey Day...Football is coming with some Turkey...We want Turkey now now now now....or we'll blow up Ruma's Sheild Liger...Turkey Day! Turkey Day! Turkey Day!  
  
Shun: If Ruma was to hear that, she'll chase you guys in the Sheild Liger....  
  
Mokuba: We know....  
  
Kaiyuma: So don't say that....Seto and I don't wanna chase you guys down on a helicopter....  
  
Ikki: Can someone shut the singing kids.....  
  
Shun: If you wanna sleep, go up stairs, Ikki....  
  
Ikki: Sure...go up stairs in an insain writer's palace...sure...right....  
  
Shun: Well...go in your Cloth....that should keep what ever she has upstairs away....  
  
Ikki: what ever...just wake me when the turkey is ready...*Puts on his Cloth and heads upstairs*  
  
Rune: Kaiyuma...you live here right?  
  
Kaiyuma: Yeah...when I'm not working in the Twin Stars studio....why?  
  
Rune: What's up there?  
  
Kaiyuma: A whole bunch of ghosts....  
  
Chandy: Those are my friends...^^  
  
Kaiyuma: And other stuff, but they won't harm anyone really....unless.....  
  
Shun: Unless what?  
  
Kaiyuma: Unless they think that Ikki is a intruder going after Shadow's treasure.....  
  
Shun: O.O;...uh-oh....  
  
Bakura: Don't worry....the odds of the ghosts kicking his butt are 1 and 1.....  
  
Shun: That's...pretty...low...odds....  
  
Bakura: Welcome to my world....^^;  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kitchen  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
AisuErufu: Hey Brock, can you take over...I need a break....  
  
Brock: Okay....  
  
AisuErufu:*takes off apron* Brock, whose working on the turkey?  
  
Brock: Umm...I think that job when to...Diana....*points to Diana deep frying the turkey with Luster Dragon providing the fire*  
  
AisuErufu: O.O;....least others will be making their own here soon....  
  
Diana: Texas-style turkey...though, I am from New Mexico....^^  
  
Brock and AisuErufu: O.O....oooooookkkkkkkkkkkaaaaaaayyyyy  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Upstairs  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ikki: Stupid Palace...wish she had a map of this place....*bumps into Riska*...gir...watch where you're going....  
  
Riska: Watch where you're going......hey....  
  
Ikki: Hey what?  
  
Riska: You look alittle hot in that Cloth.....  
  
Ikki: Well....uh....she does have the heater on....  
  
Riska: Not that hot...I mean the other hot...*smiles coolly*  
  
Ikki: *Blushs*  
  
Riska: Come with me....if you are looking for a room to take a nap in....*starts to walk off*  
  
Ikki: *follows*  
  
Riska: So, you're the Phoenix Bronze Knight from Saint Seiya, right?  
  
Ikki: Yes...where're you from?  
  
Riska: I'm featured in a Yu-gi-oh and Sailor Moon Crossover....I'm known as Riskanna the Fire Element also know as Sailor Red Fire.....  
  
Ikki: So that's why you are attracted to me...  
  
Riska: Yeah....I don't know why...people who use fire seem cool to me....  
  
Ikki: Uh-huh.....  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Backyard  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Linnina, Takyuma, Austin, Meginni, Trunks and Eddy: 1...2....3...PULLL!!!!!*start pulling a giant fishing poll*   
  
Out comes a net full of floping fish  
  
Takyuma: That should be enoth fish....  
  
Meginni: I don't think so.....  
  
Linnina: Why?  
  
Eddy: You've seen how Joey, Goku and Ruma eat....*Trunks immitaing the 3 people*  
  
Austin: Well...how many more nets?  
  
Trunks: I say about 1 more should do it....  
  
Takyuma: I don't think my back can take it....  
  
Linnina: Well, go get one of the Bronze Knights or Kuwabara to take your place....  
  
Eddy: Too late...*points to the otherside of the lake*  
  
Hyoga: *in his Cygnus Cloth* Diamond Dush! *freezes the entire lake with one punch*  
  
Eddy, Takyuma, Austin, Meginni, Turnks and Eddy: Hhhhhhyyyyyoooooooggggggggaaaaaaaaa  
  
Hyoga: *Notices the 6* Uh...sorry......  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Staircase  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kaiyuma: *in Wolf Cloth (It doesn't exist, but I'm going to make it up in the next series after Twin Stars....^_^....*I don't know whose up there right now....other than Ikki....  
  
Shun: *In Andromeda Cloth* Well....can you remember at least 2?  
  
Kaiyuma: Ummm....I think Riska and Malik are up there...there are 3 more...but I forgot who....If I know any better, Riska is flurting with your brother.....  
  
Shun: Oh boy....  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kitchen  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
AisuErufu: Well...that's 1 deep fried Turkey...*She and Brock were looking at Diana's deep friend turkey*  
  
Diana: Yep...  
  
AisuErufu: Whose next on their turkey....  
  
Brock: I think it's Inuyasha's turn  
  
Diana: 2 bucks say it's raw.....  
  
Inuyasha: Then you just lost 2 dollars Diana.....*He and Kagome finished the next turkey*  
  
Diana, AisuErufu and Brock: O.O!  
  
Inuyasha: So Diana, where's my money?  
  
Diana: Have you ever heard of a pratical bet?  
  
Inuyasha: the Money...  
  
Diana: Uh...I think I hear Seto calling...uh...bye! *runs off*  
  
Inyuasha: COME BACK HERE WITH MY MONEY! *runs after her*  
  
Kagome, AisuErufu and Brock: O.O;  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
20th Floor  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kaiyuma: Now lets see here.....huh?  
  
Shun: What is it?  
  
Kaiyuma: I think I may have remember one more person....  
  
Shun: Who...  
  
Kaiyuma: Him....*points to YoukoRyou*  
  
YoukoRyou: Well well well....you guys seem better than the turkey.....  
  
Kaiyuma: Oh great.....can't you at least wait a few more hours....  
  
YoukoRyou: No...  
  
Shun: Kaiyuma......you think that Ikki already meet up with him?  
  
Kaiyuma: No......from the looks of things....*sigh* YoukoRyou....I think that the fish hasn't been cooked yet....  
  
YoukoRyou: Kaiyuma...I'm a fox....not a cat.....  
  
Kaiyuma: I know that foxes eat fish too....  
  
YoukoRyou: Well, I don't want fish.....I want flesh......  
  
Kaiyuma:*looks in the door to see Rath fast asleep and grins* Why don't you back off, Demon.....  
  
Rath:*wakes up instantly* Demon...where?  
  
Shun: *figures it out and uses his Nebula Chain's end to serectly point to YoukoRyou*  
  
Rath: DEMON! *runs out with his gaint sword*  
  
YoukoRyou: You had to wake him up!*starts running with Rath behind him*  
  
Kaiyuma and Shun: *starts laughing*  
  
*door opens*  
  
Kenshin: What's with all the noise?  
  
Kaiyuma: Hey there Kenshin...did we wake you?  
  
Kenshin: No....I was already awake....  
  
Shun: Have you seen my brother, Ikki?  
  
Kenshin: I think I saw him with Riska, heading up to where the Elemental rooms are....  
  
Kaiyuma: Okay, thanks, come on, Shun.....*starts running where the other stairs are*  
  
Shun: What's the Elemental Rooms?  
  
Kaiyuma: Rooms that belong to the 7 Elements of another series....must've gone to the fire one....  
  
Shun: ohhhh....  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
SG: Not bad huh? Well...wait till Chapter 2 to see what happens next...^^ 


	2. Happy Thanksgiving 2

SG: The Disclaimer is the same so let's get back  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
21st Floor  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kaiyuma: This is the floor....  
  
Shun: Okay then...which one is Ikki in?  
  
Kaiyuma:*looks at the doors* Oh crap....  
  
Shun: What?  
  
Kaiyuma: I don't know how to read Japanese Character Marks....  
  
Shun: Well....the one at the end is fire....  
  
Kaiyuma: oh yeah, I forgot you're from Japan....^^'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Backyard  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hiei and Yugi *The demon Yugi*: You want us to do what?  
  
Linnina: Melt the ice.....please?  
  
Hiei: Heh...why would I do that?  
  
Eddy: Because, we can't find Ikki nor Riska....  
  
Yugi: Then why don't you guys ask Meginni to do it....  
  
Takyuma: Meginni?  
  
Eddy: Duh.....but Meginni when back in to find Ikki and Riska...  
  
Hiei: You guys are a bunch of baka humans....  
  
Trunks: Hey, blame Hyoga....he froze the lake.....  
  
Hiei: Why can't you use your powers to set it on fire....  
  
Trunks: Because.....my show's cast promised Shadow not to go Super Sayain and blow up stuff.....  
  
Hiei and Yugi: O.O  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kitchen  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
AisuErufu: So...what kind of turkey is this?  
  
Shiryu: Dragon Style of Cooking Turkey.....  
  
Brock: Interesting....  
  
ShadowGuardian: What's up?  
  
AisuErufu: We're watching Shiryu cooking turkey...  
  
ShadowGuardian: Ooo...I want to see.....  
  
Shiryu: Then you might want to stand back...*had a bombfire set on the Kitchen floor with a   
  
turkey on a stick* Rising Dragon! *punches the fire, which goes up and hits the ceiling for 2   
  
minutes, then goes down to find the turkey cooked all the away with claw marks on it...*  
  
ShadowGuardian: Wow.....  
  
AisuErufu: So that's the Dragon Style of Cooking Turkey.....  
  
Shiryu: yep....and not a burn on my hand...*looks at his hand that he used for Rising Dragon*  
  
ShadowGuardian: Brock, you know how many more turkeys people are going to make?  
  
Brock: Well, we're waiting on Kaiyuma's style, Linnina's style, Rune's Style, Beth's Style and   
  
yours......  
  
ShadowGuardian: I'm waiting till everyone else gets done....  
  
Rune: *Comes in* Is it my turn yet?  
  
Brock: We're still waiting on Kaiyuma and Linnina.....  
  
Rune: I just talked to Meginni and she said that Hyoga froze the lake and Kaiyuma went with Shun   
  
to find Ikki upstairs...  
  
AisuErufu: Well, I guess it's your turn then....  
  
Rune: Great...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Backyard  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hiei: Dragon of the Darkness Flame!  
  
Yugi: Spirit Tiger Fire!  
  
*Hiei and Yugi used their attacks to defrost the lake...soon...the lake was unfrozen and 2 fish   
  
jumped out of the water*  
  
Linnina: Kool....*casts the net back out* 1, 2, 3! Pull! *the group took the pole to find another   
  
net full of fish*  
  
Trunks: That's that....  
  
Linnina: Good, now the 1 net can be used for my style of turkey....  
  
Eddy: Huh? Fish?  
  
Linnina: Yep...I remember an old Atlatian style of turkey.....  
  
The Group: 0.0;  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Upstairs  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Shun: Ikki...*opens the door to the Fire Elemental Room to have 2 phoenixes attack him*  
  
Kaiyuma: *closes the door before the phoenixes could hit both her and Shun* Oh yeah, they're   
  
definitely in there...  
  
Shun: Think we should try again?  
  
Kaiyuma: No....that would be nuts.....  
  
Shun: yeah....  
  
Ashley: *comes from star elemental room* What's going on? I swore I heard 2 phoenixes.....  
  
Kaiyuma: You did Ashley, we just found Ikki....that's all..  
  
Ashley: Okay...when's the feast going to start?  
  
Kaiyuma: When ever I get back down stairs and cook my turkey...  
  
Ashley: Well hurry up....I'm getting hungry and so is Malik....  
  
Malik:*pokes his head out* yeah....  
  
Kaiyuma: Alright already.......come on Shun....*walks away*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Living Room  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
*Meginni had got a fire started and some of the character couples were sitting together....Ryan and Henry, AisuErufu and Kaiba, Kenshin and Kaoru and Inuyasha and Kagome*   
  
Kaiba: I hate this love fest....  
  
Inuyasha: *mumbles* yeah....  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kitchen  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Linnina: *stuffing fish into a turkey*  
  
Shiryu: Now that's the weirdest way of making a turkey....  
  
Eddy: She said it's an Atlantian style of turkey making....  
  
Shiryu: Atlantian style? She's from Atlantis?  
  
Eddy: Well, reincarnated Atlantian princess....by the way, what's Rune doing?  
  
Brock: Boiling the turkey....  
  
Eddy: eh? *looks over to see a giant pot and Rune standing there watching it*  
  
Shiryu: So, so far we have a deep fried turkey that Diana made, a regular turkey that Inuyasha and Kagome made, my turkey which is Dragon Style of Cooking, Turkey stuffed with fish that Linnina is making, Turkey that was boiled that Rune's making and we've yet to see Kaiyuma's, Beth's and Shadow's.....  
  
Brock: Well, Shadow says she wants to do her's last and we don't know Kaiyuma is....  
  
Eddy: heh...I'm surprised that Majin Buu didn't make a candy turkey....  
  
Brock: We almost...Shadow told him no....  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Backyard  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hyoga: You think that Shadow would be mad for freezing her lake for the 2nd time?  
  
Yusuke: nawww.....I think it looks cool....*takes a deep breath* ICE SKATING POND!!!! *but no one came out* Never mind....  
  
Kurama: I think people are more inside, waiting for the food and staying more right now....  
  
Trunks: True....  
  
Majin Buu: Weeee!!!*skating on the ice*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hallway  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kaiyuma: Shun....wanna help me work on my turkey?  
  
Shun: Uh...okay...what style are you going to try?  
  
Kaiyuma: Well...I was thinking of using my Millennium Item to chop it abit....it was a style that Miss Haley used along time ago, but instead of a sword, she used a knife....She said it was a family style...so, I thought I would do it...  
  
Shun: but why your sword?  
  
Kaiyuma: because, it cuts better...  
  
Shun: ohhh...what do I have to do?  
  
Kaiyuma: Well..first, we're not making it in our Cloths...you just stuff and help me put it in the oven....  
  
Shun: kay....  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kitchen  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Rune: *finishes decorating the turkey* there....done....  
  
Brock: Great...we'll put it with the other turkeys...*takes it and puts it on a table full of other turkeys*  
  
Joey, Goku and Ruma: *heads pop in* Is it done yet?  
  
Brock: No...now get out...  
  
Ruma: meanie.....*the 3 left*  
  
*Kaiyuma and Shun, without their cloths on, come in*  
  
Shiryu: There you guys are...  
  
Kaiyuma: Sorry, we had to go look for Ikki....  
  
Rune: Well, where is he?  
  
Shun: He's with Riska...  
  
Rune: Ohhhh....  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
Closet  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
Seiya and YoukoKuri: That was some good icecream....  
  
Seiya: now what do we do?  
  
YoukoKuri: Dunno...wanna see if it's ready?  
  
Seiya: kay...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kitchen  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
*the entire Kitchen was silent as they watch Kaiyuma prepare to do something with the turkey with her Millennium Item....YoukoKuri and Seiya come in...*  
  
Seiya: What's going...  
  
Shiryu: Shhh....  
  
Kaiyuma: Egyptian Wolf Slash!*starts slashing the turkey with the sword after Shun stuffed it...after 2 minutes, the turkey had mini turkeys on it....*  
  
Seiya, Shun, Shiryu, YoukoKuri, Brock, Rune and Linnina: Whoa......*start clapping*  
  
Kaiyuma: I call it, the Picture Turkey.....^^..Shun...ready...*Shun goes over and helps Kaiyuma to put it in the oven*  
  
YoukoKuri: Is it done yet?  
  
Brock: No....now shoo...*gets Seiya and Youkokuri out of the Kitchen*  
  
Shiryu: So....we have to wait is Shadow's and Beth's  
  
*Beth comes in with a brown turkey*  
  
Beth: I'm done!  
  
Brock: you are? but we haven't seen you cook it yet...  
  
Beth: I know, I need to put this in the oven.....  
  
Shiryu: *takes the turkey* why do I smell chocolate?  
  
Beth: Because it's stuffed with chocolate bars and pudding...  
  
The group: O.O!  
  
Brock: Well...uhhh...that's.....new...I think....  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
SG: Chocolate Turkey...that's new...next chapter coming soon... 


	3. Happy Thanksgiving 3

SG: The Disclaimer is the same, so lets go...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kitchen  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
ShadowGuardian: Alright everyone...I need you to leave!  
  
The group: O.O Why?  
  
ShadowGuardian: Mine is a surprise....go on ahead and set the table...I'll call when I'm ready....  
  
The group: okay...  
  
ShadowGuardian: Shiryu, Kaiyuma and Shun, can you go round up everyone...  
  
The 3: Okay....*they all leave*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Out of the Kitchen  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Shiryu: How are we going to go through an entire Palace to get everyone?  
  
Kaiyuma: Me have Idea.....Chandiy!  
  
*Chandiy comes in*  
  
Chandiy: Yeah, Kaiyuma?  
  
Kaiyuma: You're faster than us, can you go round up everyone....  
  
Chandiy: I'll be done as fast as you can say "I love Turkey!"*disappears*  
  
Shun: I love Turkey....  
  
Shiryu and Kaiyuma: *Giggles*  
  
Shun: *Blushes*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
T.V. Room  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
T.V.: Welcome back to the 77th annual Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade! Brought to you by, "Cheesy Cheesy Chips!"The Chips that is kick'n with Cheese....  
  
Vegita: I hate this....  
  
Shannon: Aw, come on...it's very enjoying...  
  
Minka: Yep.....  
  
Vegita: Shut up you two....  
  
Shannon and Minka: You shut up!  
  
Vegita: You!  
  
Nick and Fair: SHUT UP!   
  
Pikachu: PIKACHU!*shocks Vegita, Nick, Fair, Shannon and Minka*Pika...chu?  
  
*The people in the room are burnt alittle...then Chandiy appears*  
  
Chandiy: Dinner will be ready here soon....  
  
Nick: O..kay....  
  
Chandiy: Let me guess, shocked by Pikachu?  
  
*The people in the room fall over but Pikachu and Chandiy*  
  
Chandiy: *giggles and disappears*  
  
Pikachu: Pika..chu...pika...\/.\/  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Fire Elemental Room  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ikki: *breathing hard* That...was a good..workout.....  
  
Riska: *breathing hard* No...duh....never thought....that I could shoot....30 Phoenixs...at once....  
  
Ikki: yeah....  
  
*Chandiy Appears*  
  
Chandiy: O.O'...What happened here?  
  
Riska: We were testing each other....  
  
Chandiy: *sigh* I'll never understand People of the Fire...anyway...dinner is about to be ready...better go down stairs...could you also get Ashley and Malik from the Star Elemental Room and Mary in the Sky Elemental Room?  
  
Riska: Sure....  
  
Chandiy: Thanks...it saves me time....*disappears again*  
  
Riska: *turns to Ikki* Want to have another go?  
  
Ikki: Maybe after dinner...work off the Turkey....  
  
Riska: Sure...that way....we can fight alittle longer than now...*opens to door and she and Ikki walk out*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hallway-few floors down  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Rath: COME BACK HERE!!!!*still chasing YoukoRyou*  
  
YoukoRyou: What I wouldn't give for the dinner to be ready.........  
  
*Chandiy appears and flying next to YoukoRyou*  
  
Chandiy: What's going on?  
  
YoukoRyou: That baka Kaiyuma woke Rath up and he's chasing me...THAT'S WHAT!!!  
  
Chandiy: Oh...well...DINNER'S READY!!!  
  
Rath: *stops instantly* Dinner? YEAH! TURKEY! *runs the other direction*  
  
YoukoRyou and Chandiy: ~.~  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Backyard  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
*Shiryu, Kaiyuma and Shun come to tell the others about dinner*  
  
Yusuke and Keiko: *skating on the rink* *singing* Sweet snow...sweet...snow....sweet...snow...  
  
Hygoa: *notices the 3* Hey you guys! Come out! The Ice is okay!  
  
Kaiyuma: No Thanks!  
  
Shun: We came out to tell you that dinner is almost ready!  
  
Trunks: What?!  
  
Shiryu: Shun said, "That Dinner is almost ready!"  
  
Majin Buu: What?! *runs right into Yusuke and Keiko*  
  
Yusuke: Hey! Watch where you are going, you pink piece of bubble gum....  
  
Majin Buu: Buu didn't see you two behind Buu...Buu was skating backwards...Buu wants to win the gold metal!  
  
Keiko: Yusuke....he didn't know....  
  
Yusuke: Whatever....  
  
Kurama: *Walks up to the 3* You want me to go over there and get them?  
  
Kaiyuma: Naww...besides...look up! *points up*  
  
*Sun is coming out*  
  
*Ice starts to melt*  
  
People on the Ice: OH CRAP!  
  
*Trunks and Majin Buu fly as Hygoa jumps on the left over chunks of ice*  
  
Yusuke and Keiko: WHAT ABOUT US!  
  
Majin Buu: *Flies and grabs the two*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Later On-Dining Room  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The people in the Palace are gathern in the main Dining Room. When some of the ghosts were bring out the food, old conflicts, new ones, and strange ones were stopped.  
  
Ghost #1: Presenting...the Mistress of This Palace, The Writer of 19 Fanfictions including this one....ShadowGuardian.....  
  
*Out comes Shadowguardian with a silver platter*  
  
*The people started to clap*  
  
Shadowguardian: Thank you....I would like to say...thanks...for all you guys for coming and creating their ways of Thanksgiving food....also...for taking the time to stop on your conflicts...especially on your series....now....as you see...*Ghosts take places at their spots*The Turkeys that some of the anime characters created....The First 1..*ghost lifts up lid*is made by Diana Moon from "The Songs of Dragons"...her style of Deep fried turkey!  
  
The Guests: Ooooo....ahhh....  
  
Diana: I have a cousin in Dallas who showed me how....  
  
Shadowguardian: Turkey #2*ghost lifts lid*...is made by Inuyasha and Kagome...a traditional Turkey...  
  
Inuyasha: It WAS going to raw...but I had to cook it....  
  
Kagome: Not everyone here is a Demon, Inuyasha...  
  
Rath: Demon!  
  
ShadowGuardian: Rrrrrrrrrrraaaaaaaaaaattttthhhhhhh....  
  
Rath: Sorry....  
  
ShadowGuardian: Finally...okay...Turkey #3*ghosts lifts lid*...is made by Shiryu, The Dragon Bronze Knight, his "Dragon-style of Turkey"....  
  
Shiryu: It only took me 4 minutes to create....beat that, Martha Stewart!  
  
ShadowGuardian: Now, the next one *another lid up* is created by the Water Dragon Knight, Rune, by boiling the turkey.....  
  
The Room: Oooo.....  
  
Rune: It seals in the juices of the turkey....  
  
ShadowGuardian: Yep....now...now....Turkey 5 is created by Beth from "Where Have We Gone Too?"...her...Chocolate Turkey....  
  
The Room: Huh?  
  
Beth: Turkey stuffed with chocolate stuff!  
  
Mokuba, Chandiy, Tommy, R.J., Ruma, Joey, Goku and YoukoKuri:*drool*  
  
Kaiba:*whispers to Kaiyuma* When we return back....we figure away to de-sugar high Mokuba....*  
  
Kaiyuma: no duh....  
  
ShadowGuardian: The Next one *Ghost lifts up lid*is created by Linnina, The Water Elemental from "Earth's Guardians: The 5 Elements*...the Fish Turkey....  
  
The Room: O.o  
  
Linnina: It's an Atlantian Style....^^  
  
The Room: O.O'  
  
ShadowGuardian: The Next one is created by Kaiyuma Kaiba, The Wolf Priestess and Wolf Bronze Knight from "Twin Stars" and the stuffing provided by Shun, the Andromeda Bronze Knight, *ghost lifts lid* The Picture Turkey!  
  
The Room: Whoah...  
  
Kaiyuma: I'm prepared to do other art for other Thanksgiving meals...^^  
  
Shadowguardian: and Finally, my Turkey....*lifts lid* Turkey Tower  
  
Mokuba: hey! That looks like the Radio Tower in Japan!  
  
ShadowGuardian: Yep!  
  
Kurama: How were you able to create the Tokyo Tower out of turkey?  
  
ShadowGuardian: Simple, I cook the turkey, cut it up and used the pieces to create it...the gravy is the part that holds it all together....  
  
The Room: O.O  
  
ShadowGuardian: I know...it's weird....anyway...the 2nd moment we have all been waiting for.....LET'S EAT!!!!  
  
The Room: YEAH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!*starts grabbing stuff*  
  
~Like I said before, on Thanksgiving, conflicts of old and new are bleeped out for this meal.....all that goes on is good food, the parade, and good...old fashion.....  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The Living Room-after dinner  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The Guests: FOOTBALL!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
~Yes...football....  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The Casts from: Inuyasha, Saint Seiya, Yu-Gi-Oh!, Pokemon, Dragon Ball Z, Yu Yu Hakusho, Dragon Knights, Zoids, Digimon, Rurouni Kenshin, ShadowGuardian, AisuErufu, YoukoKuri, and Fanfiction Casts: HAPPY THANKSGIVING!!!!!!!  
  
ShadowGuardian: The Casts of Cardcaptors and Sailor Moon could not make it due to another Thanksgiving Party....  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~``  
  
SG: Thanksgiving has been cleared! Now, we got Christmas, New Years and maybe a few other surprise mini-holidays....Wait a few weeks for the next chapters to another party!!!  
  
On a side note: I also do not own: The Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade, which was pretty cool and Martha Sewart, who might be going to jail, the Tokyo Radio Tower and I think that's it....if anything else is added and I didn't add it...I don't own it! 


	4. Christmas Eve

Christmas Eve!  
  
SG: I do not own the following things....: Dragon Knights, Knights of the Zodiac (Saint Seiya), Yu-Gi-Oh!, Yu Yu Hakusho, Inuyasha, Rurouni Kenshin, and Zoids.  
  
I do not own my 3 friends: YoukoKuri, AisuErufu and DarkShadowHuntress*Read her fics...they rock!*  
  
I do own my palace, the fish, the food, the trees, myself, the many studios down in the village, my fanfiction and...ME!!!!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
ShadowGuardian: Hey Kimberly! RUNE! You almost done getting the Christmas lights up on the   
  
tower?!  
  
Kimberly: *on the Sky Dragon* ALMOST! AND MY NAME IS KIMI! NOT KIMBERLY!!! FOR THE LAST FREAKING   
  
TIME!!!  
  
ShadowGuardian: WHAT?  
  
Rune: *on the Water Dragon, stringing lights* Nevermind....-.-'  
  
Kenshin: AHHH!!!! *runs out and passed ShadowGuadian*  
  
ShadowGuardian: What the?  
  
Karou and DarkShadowHuntress: COME BACK KENSHIN!!! *runs by Shadow Guardian*  
  
ShadowGuardian: OOOOOOOOKKKKKKKAAAAAAAAYYYYYYY  
  
*Bakura comes out*  
  
ShadowGuardain: What's going on with those two?  
  
Bakura: Fighting over Kenshin again....man...wish I was him.....he gets all he girls.....  
  
ShadowGuardian: Well....he can fight....  
  
Bakura: So can I....  
  
ShadowGuardain: Yeah...but dirty....  
  
Bakura: Shut up....  
  
Mokuba, Chandiy, R.J., Tommy, and Kaysee: SNOW!!!! *runs out and starts playing in the snow*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Inside-Kaiyuma's Room  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kaiyuma: Looks like they're having fun...  
  
Shun: Yeah....say, want to go ice skating?  
  
Kaiyuma: Sure  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The Forest  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
*Joey, Seto, Sanosuke, Seiya, Yusuke and Inuyasha are carrying a giant tree through the forest*  
  
Seto: I hate the snow...I hate the snow....I hate the snow....  
  
Joey: Hey! Could you be quiet! We know you hate the snow...SO SHUT UP ABOUT IT!!  
  
Seto: *drops the tree on the ground and turns to Joey* Why don't you shut your yap!  
  
Sanosuke: *Whispers to Inuyasha* Who told them to come along?  
  
Seto and Joey: WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY!!!!  
  
Sanosuke: nothing...nothing....  
  
Inuyasha: I have no say in this.....*Crosses his arms*  
  
Yusuke: HEY! QUIT YOUR FIGHTING AND HELP WITH THIS TREE!! IT'S COLD TO FIGHT LIKE THIS!!!!  
  
Seto: *Crosses his arms* Whatever.....  
  
Sanosuke: Good...now pick up the pace! My fingers are freezing!  
  
*The 6 picked up the tree again and started back, with Kaiba and Joey still going at it*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Outside  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
ShadowGuardian: Pss...Brock...can you come here?  
  
Brock: Uh...sure....  
  
*ShadowGuardian and Brock go to an area where no one was at nor hear*  
  
Brock: What's up?  
  
ShadowGuardian: Could you do me a favor?  
  
Brock: Sure...anything...  
  
ShadowGuardian: Go to the costume rental store and get a Santa costume and get these presents for   
  
everyone...please? It's for the kids....  
  
Brock: *Takes and looks at the list* I don't know if I can get Seto Kaiba a.....a...what does it   
  
say?  
  
ShadowGuardian: The absolute domination over Yugi.......just get him something else....  
  
Brock: So...you want me to be Santa Clause and bring gifts?  
  
ShadowGuardian: Yep! Don't worry...in the hidden shed, I got a sled and 9 Reindeer....so you are   
  
all covered...but the costume and present....  
  
Brock: ehhhhh....  
  
ShadowGuardian: Pleaaasssseeee! It's for the kids!! I told them Santa was coming!  
  
Brock: What!  
  
ShadowGuardian: Hey! I was going to have Seto Kaiba do it, but he said, "No...why would I dress   
  
up as a fat man and go through a dirty chimney.....get someone else....", Bakura and Malik are   
  
too evil, Kenshin is still being chased by Karou and DarkShadowHuntress, and I couldn't find   
  
anyone else....  
  
Brock: *Giant tears* If it's for the kids.....I'LL DO IT!!!  
  
ShadowGuardian: YEAH! Thank you sooo much! *gromps him* Here's the list...Kaiyuma went around and   
  
got people to say what they want...  
  
Brock: Mokuba wants a computer, Chandiy wants Mokuba, Seiya wants a Pony?  
  
ShadowGuardian: I know...that's what Kaiyuma and I said...  
  
Brock: Well...I'm off....*about to leave*  
  
ShadowGuardian: WAIT!  
  
Brock: what?  
  
ShadowGuardian: You need this! *Gives him a heavy sack*  
  
Brock: What is it?  
  
ShadowGuardian: Some gold to help you buy stuff...  
  
Brock: GOLD!  
  
ShadowGuardian: Yep...you can buy yourself alittle something...now...I have a friend in town who   
  
can wrap them as fast as you can say, "Ho ho ho"....  
  
Brock: Okay...  
  
ShadowGuardian: NOW GO! GO GO!!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Front Yard  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Malik: So...what is this thing...again?  
  
Ruma: It's an orgainoid....they fuse with the Zoids and helps make them stronger...and stuff....this one is Kaysee....  
  
Malik: *gets closer and pets it* it's...okay...right?  
  
Ruma: Yep!  
  
*Kenshin comes over*   
  
Kenshin: *out of breath* I...got...away...from...them...  
  
Ruma: Yeah....looks like you were going to fall...  
  
Kenshin: No...kidding....I....tried...to...use...my...god-like....speed....but...they...still  
  
caught up....  
  
Ruma: Well then chill with us for alittle while....  
  
Kenshin: Thanks...*falls backwards into the snow*  
  
Malik: Is he going to be okay?  
  
Ruma: Yep!   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kitchen  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Karou: I can't believe Kenshin got away from me....*speedly cooking*that DarkShadowHuntress is faster than I am....  
  
Rath: No kidding....I could see you guys kicking up snow as if you were an avalanche...  
  
*frying pan hits his head*  
  
Rath: ow!  
  
Karou: Shut up...I'm the head of the kitchen now....so make that turkey!  
  
Rath: yes....*mutters*hope her hair catches on fire...  
  
Karou: And where's Brock!   
  
Rath: He had an small thing to do for ShadowGuardian down in the town....  
  
Karou: Figures  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Outside  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
YoukoKuri: Oh Malik....*on his back, playing with one strand of his hair*  
  
Malik: Um...you're kinda hurting me...  
  
YoukoKuri: COME WITH ME!!!! *drags Malik away from Kenshin, Ruma and Kaysee*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Living Room  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
ShadowGuardian: alittle to the left....alittle to the right....  
  
Inuyasha: Would you make up your mind!  
  
ShadowGuardian: There!  
  
*The boys drop the tree*  
  
ShadowGuardian: good...now...see those boxes....start putting up the stuff!  
  
The boys: WHAT!  
  
ShadowGuardian: Thank you! *runs off*  
  
Joey: Great....  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
backyard  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
R.J.: I say, tonight, when Santa comes down....we tackle him....  
  
The other kids: Yeah!  
  
Karou: Kids! Time to come in!  
  
-Everyone is now going back in to watch the boys put the star on the top and light up the tree. Kenshin was trying to avoid being seen-  
  
DarkShadowHuntress: Kenshin...where are you?  
  
Kenshin: oro?  
  
DarkShadowHuntress: KENSHIN!!! MY DARLING!!!!*gromps him*  
  
Kenshin: ORO!!!!*falls over with DarkShadowHuntress ontop of him*  
  
*Malik and YoukoKuri come down the stairs*  
  
Bakura: So there you are.....  
  
Malik: Must....obey....YoukoKuri....my....girlfriend...  
  
Bakura: Oh boy....she put him under her control again....  
  
-The feast started, without our Santa-to-be, then it was bed time for the little wee ones...then soon the others went too....-  
  
ShadowGuardian: Kaiba....go to bed!  
  
Seto: I don't sleep...  
  
ShadowGuardian: *Holds up fist* I'll make you go to sleep...  
  
Seto: Just try me....  
  
*ShadowGuardian thrust her fist, to let out blue glitter...in the instant that it hit Seto, he was sound asleep*  
  
ShadowGuardian: Thanks for letting me use some of your sleep powder...  
  
Bayleaf: Bay..bay!  
  
ShadowGuardian: *puts Kaiba on Bayleaf's back* Take him upstairs to Kaiyuma's room and then you can go to Ash's....  
  
Bayleaf: Bay bayleaf! *heads for the stairs*  
  
ShadowGuardian: Now, to get everything else ready...*runs for the hidden shed*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Town  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Friend: There you go....*places the last wrapped present in the sack*  
  
Brock: *in the Santa outfit* Thank you very much...  
  
ShadowGuardian: *comes in* Brock! Oh! Hey there Nog....  
  
Nog: Hey there ShadowGuardian....cold out there isn't it...  
  
ShadowGuardian: yep...thank you so much...  
  
Nog: No problem...not every day a Christmas Elf is free from North Pole.....by the gatekeeper of the Shadow Realm...  
  
ShadowGuardian: Yep...very rare....as a thanks...you can come to the party...but you have to come with Brock...as an elf...  
  
Nog: Hey, fine by me...I'm already one....  
  
ShadowGuardian: Brock, Nog knows how to control the reindeer...since they are copies of Santa's....  
  
Brock: *snapping on the beard* no problem...  
  
ShadowGuardian: Good...thanks....I'll see you two back up at the palace...*disappears*  
  
Nog: Come on....getting late...  
  
Brock: Right....*picks up the extremely heavy bag and walks out*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Palace  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
ShadowGuardian: Better get to bed....*yawns and heads up there*  
  
Voice 1: Cost clear?  
  
Voice 2: yep...  
  
*The kids and Malik come out of their hiding place....*  
  
Mokuba: How's your head doing?  
  
Malik: Fine....YoukoKuri isn't going to like to know that you guys broke her spell...  
  
Chandiy: Naw...nevermind...let's wait for him....  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
SG: Why is Malik with the kids and will they find out it's Brock, find out tomarrow...on Chirstmas day! 


	5. Christmas Day

Christmas Day  
  
SG: Sorry if it's alittle late...me having fun on christmas...video games and mangas! The disclaimer is the same so go go go...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
-As midnight strolled to the land that's on the borderline of the Demon World, Shadow Realm and   
  
the Real World...the Anime characters were sleeping peacefully and dreaming about strangling   
  
eachother's necks on January 2nd, all...but: Mokuba, Chandiy, Malik, Shippo, R.J., Tommy, Ruma   
  
and Kaysee are waiting to see, if the Santa legend is true....-  
  
Chandiy: is he here yet?  
  
Mokuba: No...  
  
Chandiy: is he here yet?  
  
Malik: No....  
  
Chandiy: is he here yet?  
  
Mokuba, Malik, Shippo, R.J., Tommy, and Ruma: NO!  
  
Kaysee: Roar...  
  
-They all covered their mouths to keep quiet and to keep still, to see if the lady of the house   
  
was wake and discovering their plan.....after 10 minutes, they sighed and uncovered their mouths-  
  
Shippo: Smooth move....  
  
R.J.: Yeah...Chandiy, you have to keep quiet...I know that you are excited to see Santa...but   
  
chill...  
  
Chandiy: Kay....  
  
-As time passes by, each one fell asleep, one by one...dreaming about Santa waking them up and   
  
telling them to go up stairs....what they didn't know..-  
  
DarkShadowHuntress: Aww...isn't that cute?  
  
-The Lady of the Palace and her 3 friends where watching from the stairs....-  
  
AisuErufu: Yep...  
  
ShadowGuardian: Never thought they would stay up for this long to see Santa....  
  
YoukoKuri: *raising her voice abit* I can't believe they broke my control spell....  
  
DarkShadowHuntress, AisuErufu and ShadowGuardian: SHHHHH....  
  
AisuErufu: You'll wake them up....  
  
YoukoKuri: Sorry....  
  
DarkShadowHuntress: So, Shadow, when is "Santa" coming....  
  
ShadowGuardian: Brock and Nog are leaving around 5 o'clock so when everyone is up, he and Nog   
  
would come down the chimney....  
  
AisuErufu: Yeah...good plan....  
  
DarkShadowHuntress: I don't know, wouldn't the kids be upset that Santa didn't come....  
  
YoukoKuri: They might kill you...'specially my Malik....  
  
AisuErufu: He's mine!  
  
YoukoKuri: NO..he mine!  
  
DarkShadowHuntress: Shut up!  
  
ShadowGuardian: Don't worry, I got that covered.....  
  
AisuErufu: Good....  
  
YoukoKuri: We should head back up, before one of them wakes up...  
  
AisuErufu, DarkShadowHuntress, and ShadowGuardian: yeah....  
  
-So the 4 Insane Fan Girls/Writers/Mistresses of their own realms, tip-toed back up stairs and   
  
went back into their own rooms....to awake dawn's first light.....-  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Morning-Christmas Day  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
-One by one...each anime character awoke to the aroma of breakfast, created by Rath and Karou,   
  
they all headed down the stairs, to find the tree presentless....-  
  
Chandiy: SANTA NEVER CAME!!! T.T   
  
Mokuba: ShadowGuardian! You lied to us!  
  
DarkShadowHuntress: I told you...  
  
ShadowGuardian: Heh...don't worry...IN FACT!!  
  
-Out of the blue, a giant thump came from the roof and snow fell from it. They all looked up to   
  
see what it was. Soon, with a "ho ho ho"-  
  
Santa Brock: HO HO HO MERRY CHRISTMAS!  
  
The kids and Malik: IT'S SANTA CLAUSE!!!  
  
Santa Brock: ShadowGuardian told me about this little party and about you guys, so I decided to   
  
do you house last....  
  
The kids: YEAH!!!!  
  
Santa Brock: Noggy, my good man....help me bring out the gifts....  
  
Nog: It's Nog...not Noggy...  
  
Santa Brock: Whatever....  
  
Mokuba: *walks up to Santa Brock* Santa Clause......  
  
Santa Brock: *bends down* yes, little Mokuba?  
  
-With the quickness of Kenshin's god-like-speed, Mokuba tries to pull his beard off....and as   
  
fast as Kenshin's god-like-speed, Nog used his magic to keep the beard on...-  
  
Kaiba: Mokuba!  
  
Mokuba: He is real...but..I saw Seto 2 Christmas's ago putting presents under the tree in his   
  
teddy bear p.j's.  
  
Kaiba: MOKUBA!!!  
  
Joey: Kaiba wears teddy bear p.j's! Ha!  
  
Inuyasha: So...the night before Thanksgiving, I saw you going to the bathroom in p.j's with Hello   
  
Kitty on it....  
  
Joey: Hey! That's!  
  
Kaiba: Now I got something to put up on the internet for the world to see....  
  
Joey: Not if I put your teddy bear p.j's on there first...  
  
Kaiba: You're on!  
  
AisuErufu: HOLD IT! *gets in-between them* NOT today.....  
  
Kaiba and Joey: Whatever....  
  
Santa Brock: Ho ho ho...it's alright...my self...I wear p.j's that have little unicorns on it....  
  
The entire room: O.O''''''  
  
Santa Brock: ho ho ho...Nog my boy, let's get this started!  
  
Nog: Yes Santa....  
  
-One by one....each one gets a gift....Mokuba a new computer, Chandiy a plushy of Mokuba, Seiya   
  
with a pony that was waiting outside, and Malik a fuzzy teddy bear....eachone getting what they   
  
want....from Joey's "This will Kill Seto Kaiba and I'll be so Famous and stuff" Robot to   
  
Kenshin's new holiday Kimono....each one opened with paper flying everywhere....all...but one   
  
gift....-  
  
Shun: Hey? Whose this belong too?  
  
Ash: That's Brock's....  
  
Minka: Speaking of Brock...where is that Pokemon guy?  
  
Pikachu: Pika..pika chu *Confused face*  
  
Santa Brock: Ho ho ho! I meet up with the breeder....he got caught in the snow storm down near   
  
the town...he'll be up here soon....  
  
Takyuma: Well that's a good thing....  
  
Yusuke: No duh...  
  
Kurama: You know when he is coming?  
  
Santa Brock: Don't you worry, spirit fox...Brock is on road right now....now...I have to get back to the North Pole...before Mrs. Clause kills me for being late.....and Nog's wife the same....  
  
Nog: I'm not married....  
  
Santa Brock: Whatever...Merry Christmas to all and to all a goodnight!   
  
-With a twitch of his nose, and Nog's magic, Santa Brock and Nog disappeared up the chimney and the sounds of the bells and 9 reindeer running off the roof...then it was quiet....all was silent till a knock came on the door....Tea` and Ryan opened the doors to see Brock, covered in snow and was wearing what he wore yesterday...-  
  
Brock: Merry Christmas!  
  
Ash: Brock!  
  
Diana: That was fast....  
  
Brock: Santa gave me a quick lift....nice guy....  
  
ShadowGuardian: Well...come on in......  
  
Brock: Thanks...and....oh...by the way, Nog wants to hang out for awhile before he goes back up....  
  
Nog: Yo....  
  
Tommy: Sweet! An Elf!!!!  
  
-Christmas turned out to be sweet....ShadowGuardian didn't get killed by the children before Santa came.....YoukoKuri put Malik back under her control spell and all is well...-  
  
ShadowGuardian: Hey...thanks Brock....  
  
Brock: No problem....  
  
Malik: *drool coming out of his mouth*  
  
Bakura: There he goes again.....*gabs a vase and slams it on his head*  
  
YoukoKuri: HEY!!! *punches him*  
  
-Soon, they all were fighting, and Joey was using his new robot on Kaiba....this is what Christmas is like at the Gatekeeper of the Shadow Realm's palace......Merry Christmas....-  
  
~~~~~  
  
ShadowGuardian: Thanks a lot for narrating for this....  
  
Li Showron: No problem.....  
  
AisuErufu: Never thought you could have a voice like that....  
  
DarkShadowHuntress: Yeah...you were fooling them....  
  
Li: It's a talent....^.^  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Everyone in the Palace: MERRY CHRISTMAS!!!  
  
Hiei: I'm not saying it...  
  
YoukoKuri: Do it...or else...  
  
Hiei: Or else what?  
  
YoukoKuri: What I did to Malik....  
  
Hiei: *Sigh* Fine..*in an male opera voice*AND A HAPPY NEW YEARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Everyone but Hiei: O.O  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
SG: Christmas is tackled...now New Years....^.^....oh the insanity....by the way, I don't own Li Showron from Cardcaptors....he was making an appearence as the narrator....anyway...Merry Christmas....^.^ and I don't own Hello Kitty..... 


	6. New Years Eve

New Years Eve  
  
SG: I'm going as fast as I can to make this before midnight comes and I don't know if I'm going to do New Years Day....oh well...I don't own any animes but my fic's madeupcharacters....^^  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
*****  
  
Town  
  
*****  
  
Kaiba: I hate shopping.....  
  
Kaiyuma: Shut up....we're just getting stuff for the New Years party....  
  
Kaiba: And her party sucks! Did you look at the Christmas one!  
  
Kaiyuma: Hey! Chill out! Least she got Santa Clause to come.....Mokuba would've been forever   
  
damaged....  
  
Kaiba: Because that guardian had to promise that "Santa Clause would come..."  
  
Kaiyuma: For my twin....you starting to get on my last nerve.....  
  
Kaiba: Yeah...it's the same to you....  
  
Kaiyuma: oh just go sue some company...  
  
Kaiba: Go kick someone in the nuts....  
  
Kaiyuma: OKAY! *kicks him*  
  
Kaiba: AH! NOT ME!!!  
  
*Kaiyuma was already heading for the party store, leaving Kaiba on the ground with people looking   
  
at him*  
  
Kaiba: stupid sister....  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Nog's Party Stop  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kaiyuma: Nog? Aren't you suppose to be up in the North Pole?  
  
Nog: Naw....I got tired....besides....I got a good life here in the village....got a   
  
girlfriend....no more colds, and...I've been working out....*shows arm muscle*  
  
Kaiyuma: Wow....you are going to be one strong elf....  
  
Nog: Yeah...hey...ShadowGuardian said that you had someone with you to help you....  
  
Kaiyuma: OHhhh.....he's lying around.....somewhere....  
  
Nog: Lazy, huh?  
  
Kaiyuma: Couch Potato....  
  
Nog: I'm about to close anyway....I'll give you a hand...  
  
Kaiyuma: Great....  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The Palace: Kitchen  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
*Karou, Rath and Brock were cooking like crazy*  
  
DarkShadowHuntress: Wow.....we're going to have a feast...  
  
Kenshin: Yes, it will...but can I ask you a favor?  
  
DarkShadowHuntress: kay...  
  
Kenshin: Could you take the leash and collar off of my neck?  
  
DarkShadowHuntress: No...now come! *tugs Kenshin along*  
  
Kenshin: O.O..I'm Choking!..Oro.....Oro! Oro!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Living Room  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Bakura: Where in the heck is Kaiyuma!  
  
AisuErufu: And Where's my Kaiba!  
  
ShadowGuardian: They're....getting the party stuff, they'll be back....O.O  
  
Bakura and AisuErufu: They better be!  
  
ShadowGuardian: O.O...meep....  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Backyard  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
*3 Snow Forts lay across the backyard*  
  
Chandiy: Oh Mokie...I hope that the other 2 don't hit us!*having arms around Mokuba*  
  
Mokuba: Could you get off of me....  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
2nd Fort  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
Ruma: Alright Kaysee....get your tail ready....  
  
Kaysee: roar....  
  
Malik: I'm almost done....  
  
*A giant pile of snowballs lay in their fort*  
  
Ruma: Thanks....  
  
~~~~~~~~`  
  
3rd Fort  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
YoukoKuri: Our main objection is to get Malik out of the girl's fort!  
  
Rune: Um...he choose to go there....  
  
Kurama: You know, YoukoKuri....she would do anything to get Malik away from Ruma or any other girl   
  
in the palace......  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
2nd Fort  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hiei: What are you 3 doing?  
  
Ruma: Playing snowball wars....wanna be on our team?  
  
Hiei: Heh...why would I play some stupid human game....  
  
Malik: Would you rather be trapped in YoukoKuri's....she captured Rune and Kurama...well...forced   
  
them.....  
  
Ruma: And Chandiy just wants Mokuba......  
  
Hiei: Yeah rig...*his left side gets hit with a snowball*  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
3rd Fort  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
Rune: Why did you hit him, Kurama? He could be just an innocent person looking at what we were   
  
doing....  
  
Kurama: I always wanted to do that.....  
  
YoukoKuri: That was a big mistake....  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
1st fort  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Mokuba: Heh...looks like those 2 forts are about to go at it....  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
2nd Fort  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
Malik: Okay...he's the plan...Hiei and I will start pelting YoukoKuri's Fort while you 2 pelt   
  
Mokuba's....his will be easy...since there's 2 and Chandiy could be making out with Mokuba....  
  
Ruma: Right  
  
Hiei: Kurama will pay for throwing a frozen ball at me.....  
  
Malik: Well...let's get started.....  
  
*3 Seconds later*  
  
Ruma: TO VICTORY!!!!! FIRE AWAY KAYSEE!!!!  
  
*Kaysee starts swiping her tail to launch snowballs at Mokuba's Fort*  
  
Hiei: DIE KURAMA!!!!  
  
*Hiei was using his demon speed to pelt YoukoKuri's*  
  
Malik: O.O...oooookkkkkkaaaaaayyyyy *starts throwing too*  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
1st Fort  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chandiy: AH! Save me Mokuba!  
  
Mokuba: oh brother...WE GIVE! WE GIVE!!! *holds up white towel* Seto is not going to like   
  
this....  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
3rd Fort  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
YoukoKuri: You shouldn't had made Hiei mad, Kurama....  
  
Kurama: I know! For the 1 thousandth time!  
  
Rune: WE GIVE!!! WE GIVE!!  
  
YoukoKuri: NO!!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
2nd Fort  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
*Hiei lifts a giant snowball like it was a boulder*  
  
Malik, Ruma and Kaysee: Woah....  
  
*Hiei tosses it*  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
3rd Fort  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
YoukoKuri, Kurama and Rune: OH CRAP!!!!!!  
  
*The giant snowball desolates their fort*  
  
*the 3 heads pop out of the snow*  
  
Hiei: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Malik: Okay...he scares me now...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Inside the Palace  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
ShadowGuardian: Umm....where's Hiei?  
  
DarkShadowHuntress:OH! I sent him to go get the kids to come in....  
  
*Ruma, Malik and Kaysee dash by the 2*  
  
Hiei: AHHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHHAAHHAHAHHAHAHHAHAHAHHAHHA  
  
YoukoKuri: ShadowGuardian.....  
  
DarkShadowHuntress: Holy crap! You guys look like you just got pelted by a snowball as big a boulder.  
  
Rune: No duh......  
  
ShadowGuardian: Don't track snow in! Oh crap.....  
  
DarkShadowHuntress: What is it?  
  
ShadowGuardian: I'm starting to sound like my mom....  
  
Kaiyuma and Nog: We're Back!!!  
  
ShadowGuardian: Oh good....  
  
Kenshin: May I ask...where is your brother?  
  
Kaiyuma: In the drive way...he made another remark.....  
  
Kenshin: O.O  
  
ShadowGuardian: Hello there, Nog....  
  
Nog: Yo....  
  
AisuErufu: Yeah! The Elf is back!  
  
Rune: What about me....  
  
AisuErufu: I was meaning both of you....  
  
Nog: Anyway....we got the stuff...  
  
ShadowGuardian: GREAT!!!!!  
  
Kaiba: Ohhh......  
  
AisuErufu: Kaiba-kun!  
  
Kaiba: I think I need to lay down...*passes out on in the middle of the floor*  
  
Kaiyuma: Uhhhh...sorry....  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
11:45  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
-The group were trying to stay awake as 15 minutes were left till 2004-  
  
T.V: We are 15 minutes away till that ball drops to ring in 2004!  
  
Mokuba and the other younger kids: Must...stay....awake.....  
  
Shun: I don't think they are going to stay awake anylonger.....  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
11:59:50  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Everyone: 10...9...8....7....  
  
Joey: BURRRRRPPPPPPPP!!!!!!  
  
AisuErufu: Ewwwww.....  
  
Everyone: 3....2....1...HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!  
  
Kaiba: I CAN FINALLY KILL JOEY NOW!!!!!  
  
Joey: OH CRAP!!!  
  
*Kaiba starts chasing Joey around as the others were throwing stuff around to celebrate...*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Everyone: HAPPY NEW YEARS!!!  
  
ShadowGuardian: Wait! Whose going to help me clean this up dis afternoon  
  
*everyone, but ShadowGuardian, clears the room*  
  
ShadowGuardian: Crap.....  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
SG: Newyears is done....sometime I'm going to do the clean up of the New Years party....^.^ 


End file.
